


The CIA Retirement Plan

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: California Dreaming [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aww, adorable little boy Gideon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The CIA Retirement Plan

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Sonic in Windsor, CA. I took some creative license with that and some other things.

“What do you guys think about Sonic?” Jason asked.

The kids all cheered in unison. It was a Tuesday and they didn't usually get those kinds of treats.

“What's the occasion?” Tashima asked.

“I don’t quite feel like cooking tonight. Hot dogs and tater tots will fill you guys up.”

“I’ll try not to feel neglected and unloved.” Cameron said.

“I appreciate that.”

His cell phone rang. Gideon looked at the display, saw who it was, and put his Bluetooth in.

“Hello.”

“I still have your sports coat.” She said.

“I know.”

“It smells good. What do you wear?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Jason replied.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” Paloma asked.

“I'm with the troops in the car. We’re going to Sonic because I'm not in the mood to cook.”

“A parent not being in the mood to cook is like Christmastime for kids.”

“Tell me about it.” Jason smiled. “I can call you later.”

“OK.”

“Alright, goodbye.”

“Goodbye Jason.”

“Was that your girlfriend?” Maddie asked when he hung up the phone.

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” Jason shook his head.

“Who did you go out with on Friday night then?”

“I went out with a friend, Maddie.”

“Was that your friend on the phone?” she asked.

“As a matter of fact it was.” 

“Is this friend a girl?” Jake asked.

“She's a woman.”

“Oh my God, Gideon has a girlfriend!” Tameka exclaimed. “Holy moly!”

“Don’t make it sound so unbelievable.” He said.

“Its slightly more believable than you being a former CIA operative who had plastic surgery and now lives in hiding.” Jake said.

“That would be wicked.” Cameron grinned and nodded. “Are you a former CIA operative Gideon?”

“He wouldn’t be able to tell us.” Tashima said in a matter of fact tone. “They water board dudes who give up government secrets.”

“I was not in the CIA.” Jason said.

“What about the Navy SEALS?” Cameron asked. 

“Nope.”

“The French Foreign Legion?” Tameka asked. “Though I'm honestly not sure what they do.”

“They're an elite part of the French army, comprised almost entirely of foreign men. And no, I've never been in the French Foreign Legion.”

“What about the New York Philharmonic?” Cameron asked.

“That’s for people who play the violin and stuff, Cam.” Tashima said.

“Maybe Gideon did once…we don’t know.”

“You are very strange children.” Jason smiled. “We’re almost there. Everyone needs to know what they want and you'll have to speak one at a time.”

“I need to make sure I have this all straight.” Tameka said holding up her hand. “You weren't in the CIA or the French Foreign Legion and you talk on the phone to a woman but she’s just your friend.”

“That sounds about right.”

“What about a former Vegas card reader who got rich cheating at blackjack and is now on the run from the Mob?” Tashima asked.

“And you got plastic surgery so they wouldn’t find you.” Cameron added.

“I don’t even know where you guys get this stuff. I'm going to start looking a little closer at your television content.”

***

“I wear Drakkar Noir.” Jason said.

“I like it. I was halfway home before I even noticed that I still had your jacket around my shoulders. I just took a deep breath and smelled you. It was a bit weird at first. I don’t mean the smell of you; I mean it being in my car.”

“You can return the jacket on Friday evening. I thought we could meet at Palms. It’s not an overly formal place but maybe more than jeans and tee shirts.”

“Palms sounds good.” Paloma said. “I've got a closet full of spring and summer things just waiting to be worn.”

“I'm sure you do. What's that noise?”

“What do you hear?” she asked.

“Water.” Jason replied.

“I'm in the bathtub.”

“You're in the bathtub right now?”

“Mmm hmm. You’ve never talked on the phone in the bathtub?”

“The last time I was in the bathtub my mother washed me up.” Jason said.

“Aww, adorable little boy Gideon.” Paloma laughed.

“Are you really in the bathtub?”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“No, I just…” it was hard for Jason to say if she was in the bathtub that meant that she was naked. Paloma was naked while talking on the phone with him. His mind automatically went to thinking about her without clothes and that wasn’t fair.

“Are you thinking about me without my clothes on?”

“Yes.”

Paloma laughed. She didn't tell him she was in the bathtub so he could do that. She told him because he asked what the noise was. She took a bath almost every night…it was the best way to relax. 

Paloma would light candles, put on soothing music or sounds of nature, and just relax. There was usually also a healthy glass of wine. Tonight she’d chosen Robert Mondavi Moscato. It was a local wine.

“I appreciate your honest answer.”

“After I hung up with you earlier this evening, I was interrogated by my brood.” Jason said.

“Oh really? What did they want to know?”

“They asked if I’d ever been a CIA operative, a member of the French Foreign Legion, or if you were my girlfriend. There was also something about hiding from the Mob.”

“Conversations with curious kids are some of the best I've ever had.” Paloma said.

“They want me to get out more and experience things, as I always encourage them to do.”

“I can't disagree. I love experiencing new things.”

“Has it been a long time since you dated?” he asked. Jason still wasn’t ready to say they were dating.

“I called time out a year ago. I just needed time to assess and think about what I really wanted. Then I realized I really didn't want to date.”

“Oh.”

“It’s complicated, Jason.”

“I'm willing to listen if you're willing to talk.”

“I am. Not tonight though, I'm coming down from a crazy day. How was yours?”

“It was busy. And today was also busy for the kids so there was plenty of running around. I also got a call from Maddie’s social worker today but I was testing students so I called and left her a voicemail. I expect to hear back from her tomorrow.”

“What do you think that’s about?” Paloma asked.

“I don’t know. She comes once a month to visit and talk so she may be trying to set up that appointment. Do you think it would be crazy of me to look into adopting Jake and the twins? I didn't even want to say that aloud but I've been thinking about it a few months now. I don’t know if I'm fit.”

“Why wouldn’t you be fit? They’ve been in your custody for years now.”

“I've had some things in my past...mental things.” Jason said.

“You passed the test to be a foster parent with flying colors, Jason. Stepping into the adoption process with children you foster, particularly older children who aren’t as easy to place, is a bit easier than stepping into it cold. I think you'll do just fine. I’ll help in anyway that I can. By the way, you're going to hear more water. I'm getting out of the bathtub.”

“You told me that on purpose.”

“I did not.” She laughed some. “Have you talked to the kids about adoption?”

“I don’t want to get their hopes up.” Jason replied. “I don’t want Maddie and Cameron to think that I don’t want to adopt them. It’s complicated.”

“We should just get some tee shirts that say that.” Paloma said. “It really is a viable answer to almost every question I'm asked throughout the day. The other answer is shit if I know.”

“Ahh yes, that’s always going to be a good one.”

“What time do you want me to meet you on Friday?”

“Is seven o’clock alright?” He asked.

“Its great…I'm looking forward to seeing you. We can talk some more about, well everything.”

“Sounds good.” Jason smiled. “I’ll see you then.”

“Goodnight Jason.”

He ended the phone call, leaning back on his pillows to relax. Jason wanted to talk and Paloma would be a good person to talk to. He knew it wasn’t a good thing to keep so many thoughts and feelings to himself. He didn't want to scare her off. He didn't know if they were dating but still didn't want to scare her off. 

He was a flawed man. He was a scarred man. But it seemed improbable that she was perfect. Everyone had a story to tell and Jason thought Paloma’s might be very interesting. Life was getting very interesting.

***


End file.
